


Paper Mario: Alliances Through Dimensions

by MyWorldHeartBeating



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Mario Story | Paper Mario, Ranma 1/2, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Tales of Phantasia
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Bowser Castle, Crossover, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Flower Points, Gen, Items, Multiple Crossovers, Mushroom Kingdom, Nintendo 64, Paper Mario 64, Star Fragments, Star Haven, Star Spirits - Freeform, Toad Town
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWorldHeartBeating/pseuds/MyWorldHeartBeating
Summary: Bowser stole the Star Rod, and the Mushroom Kingdom lost the Mario Brothers and Princess Peach in the madness! When three dimensions open on account of the Star Rod's misuse, it's up to Kagome Higurashi, Arche Klein, and Akane Tendo to save the day! (Based on Paper Mario 64) (Inuyasha, Tales of Phantasia, Ranma 1/2) (Edited) (Bi-Weekly Updates)https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13687531/1/Paper-Mario-Alliances-Through-Dimensions
Kudos: 2
Collections: What! I Was Isekai'd?!





	1. Portal to Another Dimension

Kagome awoke in an unfamiliar environment, and blinded by a harsh glare, she shielded her eyes. With a soft groan, she wondered how long she'd been asleep. She was positive she hadn't ventured far from her bed, but why was she lying in a forest.

_It's not possible I'm in the feudal era. The well had sealed a year ago. I'm probably dreaming._

While she assumed this was nothing more than a dream, she closed her eyes and awaited the inevitable sound of her alarm clock, which would soon wake her. But something seemed off. All her senses were reacting to this dream. Senses that should sense nothing.

Bladed grass caressed her skin, and a minty fragrance followed, furthering her confusion, and rubbing her fatigue away. Her gaze landed on the bright green grass, and she touched it. The color was vibrant, more so than she was used to seeing, and the minty smell permeated all around. All around, she spotted painted flowers and shrubs in an open area where the trees separated, the bright pastel colors ranging from yellows, pinks, and purples. Weirdly enough, everything appeared smooth and without flaw, and lacked texture.

_That's strange…_

As she sat up, Kagome's gaze traveled from one tree to another, and then to shrub-to-shrub and from the sky to grass in curious wonder. Everything felt and looked so surreal, more so than just a child's drawing. There was little detail in the fine black lines of everything in her surroundings, the trees and flowers for instance, and especially the creamy-white clouds. And, despite its very orange-yellow glare, the sun's edges were very triangular.

 _Okay. Why is everything so pastel looking?_ This dream was more cartoony than she expected, but they were never so unrealistic.

For the past year, her dreams remained stagnant to her memories traveling between the past and present. They were of past events slaying demons or reminiscing in joyful conversations by a campfire with friends, and Kagome had not once dreamt of anything unrelated. It was a first, but despite the strange atmosphere, she found it charming.

_It's so peaceful and colorful here. I really don't want to wake up. It's been a long time since I've been able to think in a dream._

A sudden thought sprang to her mind, a thought she'd forgotten, but whether it connected to her dreams or reality, she wasn't positive. Still, Kagome was aware something had happened before all of this. What was it? One minute she fell asleep from a busy day running errands with her mother, and the next, there had been a flash of light in her backyard, followed by a buzzing sound.

_I'm sure I went to investigate, but I can't remember anything else. Maybe that was also a dream?_

Lifting herself off the ground and stretching her tired limbs, her cerulean gaze glanced one way and then another. The land stretched for miles on end, large hills in the distance, and during her silent musings, her gaze fell upon uneven brown fence posts, posts which aligned a golden-brown path to her right. If there were fences, then there were others.

With no other choice, Kagome followed the path, watching two squirrels sprint the remaining distance to a tree before disappearing into the scarcely detailed leaves of its branches. Nuts of a curious kind lay scattered at the bottom of its base, but she didn't bother to linger long.

After what seemed like endless minutes of wandering, Kagome's eyes soon caught sight of a glistening pool of water to her right. Collecting her bearings, the forest much denser than she first imagined, she inspected this small pond. As she suspected, it was blue; there wasn't even a hue of gray or green merged with the color, but beyond its unrealistic representation, the image staring back at her left her flabbergasted.

_No way. Is that me?_

The former priestess peered at her reflection and realized she looked different. An image of a small porcelain doll stared back. At least she still kept her waist-length midnight hair and glistening blue eyes, but the emphasis on her appearance was oddly enhanced and cuter than she would have liked.

Kagome was different; in fact, she'd become a smaller version of herself.

_I look like one of those chibi characters._

While turning her head one way and then another, she accessed she still looked like Kagome. The only notable changes were her rounded face, her height most of all; even her hands had gotten smaller. She still wore her sailor uniform. Now that she thought about it, she'd been so busy helping her mother that she'd forgotten to change out of her clothes.

"This is weird. I never imagined myself looking like this before, but it's kind of cute…"

Either way, Kagome knew she wouldn't linger in this dream for much longer, but although she had not yet awakened left her to assume her alarm clock would go off at any minute. Kagome's surroundings remained peaceful and unchanging, the breeze cool against her skin, with the warmth of the sun shining down on her. Even the water was icy, and she watched its ripples scatter across the surface.

Bemused by this predicament, she pinched her arm. It hurt. Again, she did the same, and no surprise, the pain was real. Despite all her senses working in this dreamlike state, even that had become a surprising factor. It was more lucid than she would have imagined.

"It can't be possible…" She said, brows furrowing. "Does that mean the light I saw last night was real—"

A shriek tore her from her distressed musings. From her spot, birds flew from their nesting homes in the trees a distance away, and another wail cried out. Regaining her standing, and wasting no time, she sped down the dirt path, a path she was sure would lead her to the person in distress.

And yet, as she sprinted through these woods, eyes darting from one direction to another, Kagome's chest felt tight. It exhausted her, and sweat fell from her brow.

Barely covering the terrain, Kagome paused, her hands pressed on her knees, exhaling and inhaling her breaths. It was as if she'd run three laps around a racetrack unless it had something to do with her morphed appearance; her legs much shorter than they were before. "I'm thinking this isn't a dream…" She breathed, wiping the sweat from her forehead. Just where the heck was she?

"No! How could this happen?!"

Hearing the distressed voice again and realizing it was very close, Kagome turned off the path and proceeded through a thicket of wild berry bushes, the thorns latching onto her white stockings and green skirt. Irritable and ignoring the minor scratches on her legs, she swatted the offending limbs, and unexpectedly stumbled into an open vicinity, nearly dodging a low-hanging branch, and she landed with a soft groan.

While momentarily embarrassed, Kagome heard sobbing, and lifting her head, she spotted a young girl knelt on the ground with her back facing her. Worried, she approached her. Nothing was amiss, nothing besides her trembling form seated on the grass, and she wondered what distressed her.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked, standing a few feet away.

The female turned, staring at Kagome in open-mouth surprise. Tears brimmed the outer corners of her large pink eyes, a beautiful color that complimented her pale pink hair, pulled back into a thick and long pigtail.

Possibly the same age as Kagome, the young girl wore a peculiar short-sleeved blouse, the sleeves lined in lavender with a purple and yellow teardrop situated just below the jagged collar. A purple belt of the same color wove through the blouse, with baggy red pants worn beneath; even her boots were the same color as her blouse.

Pale pink gloves adorned each of her arms, two bracelets of varying kinds clasped onto her wrist, one golden and the other multicolored in red, yellow, and silver. A single rounded lavender earring hung from her left ear, and to tie the entire and somewhat strange attire, was her light green scarf which she wore tied around her neck. There was something almost theatrical about her clothing.

"I'm fine. At least for now…" Her soft voice said. "Who are you?"

As she extended a hand to help her up, Kagome introduced herself. "I'm Kagome Higurashi. And you?"

"Arche Klein," She said, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. "Out of all things to go wrong, it had to happen today…" She sighed. "And what's worse, my oar is missing…"

"What happened?"

The young girl pointed at herself, her expression turning sour. "This. _This_ happened, Kagome! The moment I flew right into that weird barrier, it threw me into this weird place, lost my oar, and on top of all of that, I _shrunk_!" She said, her voice growing louder. "I should have ignored my suspicions and stayed home with my father…"

Cerulean orbs widened at this discovery. Did Kagome hear correctly? Not only did she mention something about a barrier, but her original form had changed. It sounded similar to her situation. "Then … this is real?"

"Huh? Wait, did this happen to you too?"

"I think so, but I can't remember anything about a barrier. But I saw this weird light shining in my front yard."

Arche agreed with a nod. "That's what I saw! Did you also hear a buzzing noise?"

"I did!" So, it wasn't a dream. Did that mean a portal had opened on her family's shrine? Why? And why did she and Arche get dragged into this place? It didn't add up. And here I thought my adventures were over.

"At least I'm not the only one stuck in this mess!" She said sighing. "If I just had my oar, I could try to fly out of here."

"You said you lost it?"

"Yeah, sadly. Kagome, can you help me find it?"

"Sure."

Φ

With the angular sun blaring down upon them in this dense forest, the girls searched thoroughly for the missing item. According to Arche, the oar acted as a magical device, one which could allow her passage through the skies; it reminded Kagome of a witch's broom, but it only reacted to Arche's abilities.

Arche was born and raised in _Lone Valley_ , just South of the canyons in _Aselia_ , a world unfamiliar to Kagome; it was home to the _Sylphs_ or _Wind Spirits_ as she revealed. The young girl also mentioned that magic circulated throughout the lands, an energy necessary for the advancements of technologies in bigger cities and that it all stemmed from the mana tree.

For about half an hour on their search, Kagome listened to the young witch's words, trying to grasp onto as much information as she could while still making sense of it all. "I see. I guess our worlds are different in comparison…"

"How so?"

"Well, magic for starters. It doesn't exist where I'm from, and judging by what you've told me about your world, ours probably isn't that far advanced, but it's also more modern than yours. At least, that's what I assume…"

"Are you serious? So, you don't have a mana tree then? How does the world thrive?"

"I guess through human technologies and experimentations. Though it's far less fascinating than yours sounds," Kagome said sweat dropping.

"I couldn't imagine living in a world without mana. In my world, it's the sole _life-force_ of all nonliving and living things. I was born a half-elf, and because of that, I was born with magical abilities, abilities which borrow from Yggdrasil."

So, Arche was half-elf? She supposed that accounted for her pink hair and eye color, but she wouldn't have guessed she possessed magical abilities. It only stemmed from half-elves rather than those of pure blood and humans.

"So, why is that?"

"Hm?"

"Why can't other species harness magical powers? Why are they an exception?"

Arche became thoughtful, as though she were reliving a moment in her life where someone asked a similar question. "I-I'm not sure. Others said it was a waste for such powers to accept half breeds rather than those of the other Elvin tribes," She admitted.

Kagome frowned at the reply; it reminded her of Inuyasha, her former half-demon companion. Although he lacked the blood to become a full demon, Kagome recalled the incredible strength he possessed. While reckless and stubborn, he proved his worth against the battle with Naraku during their previous journey to attain the fragments of the jewel.

Now that she thought about it, even Naraku had possessed incredible strength, and he was also a half-demon.

_I guess that's something Arche might have in common with my world. Well, minus the magical abilities._

"Humans can also possess magical abilities! A friend of mine, Claus, made pacts with lots of spirits, but that was only because of evil interferences," She said. "It was through the _art of summoning_ that he borrowed their powers."

"The art of summoning?"

"That's right! So, I guess it's not that impossible for other species, but making pacts with spirits is not an easy feat, let me tell you! My friends and I nearly had our butts beat plenty of times."

Curious about her previous adventure among friends, Kagome's attention shifted to something down the path. Something was sticking out of a bush, and she pointed. "Hey, is that your oar?"

"That's it!" She said excitedly, immediately darting toward her flying contraption. But when she knelt to retrieve the end, giving it a good yank from the branches, her smile vanished. A cry of disbelief filled the air. "No! Are you serious?!"

That wasn't good, and while she expected the young girl to burst into tears or stomp her feet in frustration, her otherwise calm demeanor relieved her, despite the sadness in her stare. "I'm sorry it's broken. Maybe you can find a replacement?"

"My dad carved this for me a long time ago…" She said, releasing a long sigh. Arche gave it a good toss before dusting her gloved-hands free of dirt. "Well, there's no use crying over splintered wood. It was getting old anyway. I guess I have no other option but to find another way out of here…"

The former priestess mused, her gaze shifting around their surroundings. "In that case, let's travel together. Better together than alone. Plus, we have no clue what we're up against in this world." Not only that, but she had a faint suspicion returning to their respective worlds wouldn't be as easy as she hoped.

"I was thinking the same," Arche said, laughing. "Alright then, Kagome. Let's see if we can find a town, or at least someone who knows the area!"

"Right!"

**Φ**

**Author Notice: (Chapter Edited)**

**This is my first Mario crossover, let alone a multiple crossover fanfiction! I thought it would be fun to integrate Kagome Higurashi, Akane Tendo and Arche Klein into this Paper Mario 64 crossover. So far, I think it's turning out rather interesting. I have so many ideas planned for this.**

**I'm using** **_ProWritingAid_ ** **to edit my chapters; I've never professionally edited my work, so this is all new to me, but it's a step towards better writing! Sometimes I have a habit of using too many adverbs, but I won't eliminate all of them as I believe it makes the experience more creative.**

**Each chapter will run 8-15 pages each. I have carpal tunnel, as an FYI; it isn't too serious, but from time to time, I do experience numbness and sometimes pain in both hands. Writing and gaming nonstop will do that after so many years. In the past, I used to write around 20-40 page chapters; anymore, I've limited that, but I hope this doesn't deter anyone from reading my stories.**

**Feel free to express your opinions on the crossover. All feedback is appreciated, whether positive or negative! If you've noticed any errors in the chapter, please let me know! :)**


	2. Talking Shrooms and Fried Eggs

After her endeavors with her former team, she returned home to settle down. It'd been peaceful since the defeat of _Dhaos_ , but also lonesome without her friends. _Chester. Cress. Claus_ and _Mint_. She missed them. They had no choice but to return to their original eras.

Despite wanting to leave with them, Arche knew her duties lied elsewhere. For starters, there was the situation with her mother's captivity. In-fighting and discrepancies arose eighteen years ago between the humans and the elves, and it all stemmed from the abuse of mana. The mortals were rightfully at fault, creating foreign machinery during a period of imminent peril. Machinery which sucked the _Yggdrasil Tree_ nearly dry of its life-force.

Despite the dissimilarities and ideals between them, a beautiful relationship should have blossomed between her parents then. Instead, only animosity remained. The colony refused to acknowledge her heroic deeds against _Dhaos_ and his forces, mostly because of her tainted blood. Half-breeds weren't welcome in the clan. The thought left her irritated that her accomplishments meant squat. Besides her frustration, she wondered if they treated her mother well. A year passed since she last glimpsed her face.

Recently, she hoped to infiltrate _Ymir Forest_ to rescue her, but she never expected something otherworldly to whisk her elsewhere. This entire situation sucked. After investigating an odd occurrence at _Lone Valley_ , a portal hurled her into an unusual dimension, beyond logical understanding. Too colorful, not that she disliked it, but it hurt her eyes. On top of all this, her favorite oar broke.

No longer curvaceous and womanly, she saw a smaller version of herself. Fortunately, she still attained a level of cuteness about her, but as for her broken ore, it was a travesty. But those tears vanished when someone found her, a young girl with midnight hair and large blue eyes.

Kagome. A peculiar name, but she was exceptionally beautiful and friendly. Grateful for her companionship, something struck her as weird. One, it was her sense of style. She never saw a dress that short before, not that she'd complain. But if Claus was around, he'd lose his marbles. Traveling together like this reminded her of her past adventures, and a wave of nostalgia flooded her. Briefly as it was. What adventure would she embark on? Would she travel with others?

"There has to be a reason…" Arche said.

"Huh?"

"That we're here. Sorry. Just thinking out loud. If this portal opened in both our worlds, then do you think we have a greater purpose?"

"Can't say," Kagome said. "At least from my experiences, open portals are never a good sign."

"Really? I'm surprised no one's around…"

"Well, judging by the fences along the path, we're not that far from civilization…"

Arche nodded. "That's true."

Before long, they paused at a crossroad where the road diverged in two directions. Wooden signs littered the surrounding area, some marked with arrows pointing them to the hills, while those to their left warned them to leave. _Get lost. Jr. Troopa's Playground. No wimps allowed_. That's what they read. Feeling inclined not to listen, Arche turned in that direction, hands behind her head. As if that would keep her away.

"The fences end that way," Kagome said.

"I know. I'm just wondering what's so important over there."

A clearing greeted them, the trees sparse in numbers. Ahead of them, they noticed several blocks made from brick littering the ground. Some even defied gravity. A large one caught their notice, and it was a muted yellow with black lines at every side. From her position beside Kagome, it seemed as if the block had eyes.

"This is a playground?" Arche asked. "Looks empty to me."

"No slides or swings."

"A what?"

She sweat dropped. "Never mind. Hey, what's that?"

Sweeping her gaze in the direction the young girl stared, the witch settled her pink orbs upon one of the many bushes in the area. Large pulpy purple berries dangled from the vibrant stems, but beyond that, she noticed something move. What was it? Approaching cautiously, she discovered a tangled mess within, a peculiarly rounded body entangled by red thorns.

"H-help … me…" A voice said.

It was difficult to determine its species, but with Kagome's support, they untangled the creature. At one point, a strand of her hair became caught by those vile spikes, and with incredible impatience, she cut the offending vines away.

With little effort and minor injuries, they stared at it. What was it? The critter resembled something like an edible plant. A mushroom. Though, it differed from the average ones in her world, which were white and green. This one sported a brown color, its enormous umbrella shaped cap almost swallowing its small stemmed body. Even stranger, it also had bulbous feet.

"It … has eyes and a mouth!" Kagome said, gasping.

"Yeah, and a unibrow. Is it alive?" Only one way to find out. Despite its twitching form and its pained expression, Arche extended a hand towards it and poked it. No reaction. "Hey, are you breathing? Hello?"

An eye opened, the sight alone knocking her off her heels. And then it wriggled off its back. They realized the creature was an elder, its brows white with age and eyes droopy. "Ah, that's much better. I didn't think I'd lived to see tomorrow. Thank you," It said in a masculine voice.

"We're glad you're okay," Kagome said. "How did you end up like that?"

"That blasted rascal, Jr. Troopa! My granddaughter lost her doll a week ago, so I was out hunting for it. She and Goombario play here, so I figured she misplaced it. But that troublemaker snuck up on me and gave me a wallop."

Arche blinked. "Wait, the one mentioned on all those signs? What's up with that?"

"That's right. Oh, he's been a nuisance ever since our relatives got out of hand. But that's a different matter. If only I were younger, then I'd teach that kid a lesson!" He said. "I'm sure everyone's worried by now…"

"You said she lost her doll?" Kagome asked. "We can look around."

The elder seemed astonished by this, and he smiled. "Oh? Well, in that case, thank you! It's nice to see that some young ones have some common sense. It probably wouldn't hurt to check all the bushes and trees. I'd say it's likely hiding somewhere nearby. I'd assist, but my back is hurting me. Think you can manage?"

Arche grinned. "Sure! Leave it to us!"

"Do you remember what it looked like?" Kagome asked, moving away to inspect her surroundings.

"Ah, you can't miss it," He said, seating himself on a small log. "It's a pretty doll that mirrors our beautiful princess!"

"Princess?" She asked.

"The resemblance is uncanny! Why, she looks the spitting image of Princess Peach."

Princess Peach? What kind of name was that? Arche wasn't sure if he was referring to an actual person or a piece of fruit. Then again, she and Kagome were helping a talking fungus. How intriguing. Were there others like herself here?

As they separated, she searched high and low for the pretty dolly. It was nowhere in sight. Across the way, it seemed her new acquaintance wasn't fairing any better on her hands and knees searching through the thorny shrubberies. No luck. Eventually, her legs carried her towards the trees.

Without hesitation, she climbed into them one-by-one. Thanks to her lithe form, the branches remained steady. A cluster of leaves overwhelmed her, enough that she nearly found a mouthful. But to her disappointment, she could not locate it. Glancing back at the old shroom, she wondered how it could be possible for him or any of his relatives to climb a tree. There were no arms, just stubby feet and a giant head. At most, it was a wonder it could maintain its balance.

"If I was a talking mushroom, where would I drop my toy?" _Definitely not in a tree!_ She felt stupid for considering. With a deep sigh, she leapt down with ease, hands upon her hips before rejoining her friend. "Any luck?" She asked.

"None. We searched everywhere."

"Do you think Jr. Troopa took it?"

Kagome shrugged. "Whether he did or didn't, I think we better leave. He seems like he's in poor shape as it is."

"Yeah. You're right."

A moment after returning to his side, an unusual individual sauntered into the clearing. Unlike their recent acquaintance, this person was the farthest thing from fungus. Though it was taller than grandpa, it was still a head shorter than her and Kagome, and seemed nothing more than a yellow critter stuck inside its white shell. Was it a bird?

"Um … I hate to ask, but what is that?" Before receiving an explanation, that shelled creature spotted them. Without batting a lash, Arche watched as it marched forward, determined to give them a piece of his mind. "Is that a baby?"

"Who are you calling a baby?!" He said, pausing a short distance away. He pointed a stubby arm at them, his expression displeased. "That's _Master Jr. Troopa_ , for your information! What do you think you're doing on my turf?! This is _my_ playground! Nobody sets foot in here without my permission!"

She made a face. "Oh yeah? Well, I don't see your name written anywhere!"

"Are you blind? Didn't you read the signs, ugly!"

"Hey! You want to go, pipsqueak?!" She said growling. Did no one ever teach him to respect his elders? What was his deal? "If you know what's good for you, you'll get lost before I turn you into an egg sandwich!"

"Arche. That's going a little too far…"

The child seemed stunned by her reply and promptly growled. "How dare you disrespect me! I won't let you get away with that! Prepare to cry at the feet of Jr. Troopa!" He said before abruptly charging at them, arms in the air.

"Bring it!"

"W-wait a minute! Hold on!"

But her friend was too late to stop the situation. In an instant, Arche summoned her elemental powers, and feeling a surge of heat rise within her, she raised her arms high. An all familiar pink pentagram with three triangles appeared overhead, and the very instance startled all within the vicinity, enough where she heard resounding gasps. But her eyes remained glued on her opponent, and without hesitation, she released her energy.

" _Flame!"_

One moment he leapt at her with overwhelming confidence, and the next, Jr. Troopa succumbed to a mighty blaze, unable to escape her magic attack. Though she didn't intend to harm him in any extreme, it was rewarding to see him scurrying around the grounds frantically with his shell on fire.

"That'll teach you to pick on others!" She said with a satisfied smirk.

"That's going too far, Arche!" Kagome said, exasperated by what she witnessed.

"Really? But I went easy on him. Don't worry. It'll go out in a moment."

True to her words, the flames dispersed, and the insignificant creature fell unmoving onto the ground. Although worried she might have overdone it, both she and Kagome rushed to inspect his injuries. To their relief, he was still breathing, his body twitching every so often.

"I guess he's all talk and no bite."

"At least he's alright," Kagome said, sighing. "That startled me. I know you said you were born with magical abilities, but I didn't realize they were of that extent."

She grinned. "I don't like to brag, but I've got some killer spells."

This alone impressed the elder. No longer seated, he stood before Arche, staring her up and down with incredible fascination. "You are a _magic-user_?" He inquired. "I did not realize. Tell me, do you have any relation to the Magikoopa?"

Magic what? "Sorry, but I'm not familiar with whatever that is. To be honest, Kagome and I aren't from here."

He eyed them skeptically, assessing their appearances from top to bottom. "Seems like a complicated story. How about you tell me on the way to the village?"

Relieved by this, Arche nodded. "That'd be great! I'm starving!"

"Thanks. How is your back? Are you still in pain?" Kagome asked, exiting the playground.

"I'll be right as rain by the morning. Don't worry, young one. And call me Goompa."

"Goompa?" Kagome asked with a tilt of her head.

"Sorry if this is rude, but I have to ask. What are you?" Arche asked.

"Pardon?"

Kagome sweat dropped. "It's just that, we've never seen your kind before…"

Goompa's eyes widened at this. "Oh, well, I am a Goomba. Not sure how else to describe our species, but we've existed since the dawn of this kingdom. You must come from a faraway land not to know of us."

"You got that right!"

His response was a simple chuckle. "I haven't acquainted myself with humans for a while, not since my last visit to Toad Town. From your expressions, I take it you are not familiar with the capital either?"

"Nope!" Was it frog infested?

"Not at all."

"I see. _Goomba Village_ is above those hills. You're welcome to stay if you like. The kids will love the company."

"Thank you so much," Kagome said.


	3. Goomba Village

They explained the situation to Goompa, describing the barrier and their recent encounter with each other, and he didn't press any further. At least Kagome believed so. As disbelieving as it sounded, he remained calm, nodding and humming from time to time as she and Arche revealed their side of the story.

During which, they had climbed various hills of stretched terrain, until arriving to their destination. _Goomba Village_. It was quaint, smaller than she imagined, fashioned from the timbers of the forest. Beyond the medium-sized picket fence, two houses rested, one with a sawed log roof, and the other a tree stump with a chimney.

Besides the unusual architecture, it seemed homey, with flower beds planted next to each of the wooden doors. As for the rounded windows, they were glassless. There were no other Goombas in sight. But before unlocking the gate, Goompa turned to them.

"I would ponder to say there's truth in your story, and I've never heard of magical portals. Not that they don't exist. There are many unknown secrets yet discovered."

"So, you believe us?" Kagome asked.

"Do I have any reason not to? Now then, let me unlock this."

A click followed when he unlocked it, and only after crossing through, he secured it, before guiding them toward the main house. Once int the yard, the door opened, and a young Goomba darted out, wearing a pink bow. Another followed, wearing a blue ball cap.

"Goompa, you're back!" A childlike voice said. "I was so worried!"

"Now, now. No need for tears. Did you Listen Gooma while I was away?"

"Yes. We were going to search for you."

"Goompa, who are these people?" The other Goomba asked.

"Ah, yes. These two are Kagome and Arche. I ran into them after an encounter with that rascal, _Jr. Troopa_. They were polite enough to help me back to the village. Kagome, Arche, these are my grandkids. Goombario and Goombaria."

"Whoa, they're so cute!" Arche said, bending down. "Hey, little ones."

But a stern stare from the hat wearing one caught Kagome's notice, but regardless of his suspicion, she said, "Nice to meet you. I hope you don't mind us dropping in for a bit?"

"You're not from here. Are you?" He asked. "You don't look like relatives of Mario and Luigi either…"

"We're not. It's a bit of weird story…"

"Story? I love stories!" Goombaria said, squealing. "You're both so pretty! Where are you from? Have you been to _Toad Town_? Why is your hair pink? Wow, you both have pretty eyes! Why is your dress so short? Did you come from a faraway land?"

"Now, Goombaria, one question at a time," Goompa said. "Let's go inside. We can all get better acquainted there."

They proceeded to the larger house, more modern than Kagome expected, and under the elder Goomba's instructions, they sat together at the wooden table. Not surprising, the entire house was hollow, filled with modern necessities. Suspended shelves with decorative flower pots and jars hung in the room, a green cabinet with a low-end table straight across, with hanging vines and moss near the second floor; she assumed there was a garden above, but there were no stairs, none except an old ladder in the farthest corner near the broom and chimney.

Upon their visit, another Goomba entered their field of vision, this one much older. Rounded spectacles laid at the bridge of her droopy nose, her brows thick and white with age. There was even a crocheted doily hat on her head, but the elder Goomba was fast asleep on her stool.

Not wishing to disturb her slumber, she shared a glance with Arche, who was entertaining the smaller child beside her with her bracelet and earring. But then she watched Goompa amble over, tapping who she assumed was his wife.

"Gooma? Wake up, dear. We have company."

Those tired eyes opened, and Gooma squinted at her husband and then to the rest of them seated at the table. A low cough escaped her, a murmur of apology following, and then she eased herself into a comfortable position. "Oh, hello there, dearies. I didn't realize we had visitors. Oh, but aren't you two just the cutest? It's been some time since I last met another human."

"Hello. My name is Kagome. We're sorry for waking you," Kagome said.

"You can call me Arche. So, I have to ask. Are there other humans here?"

The elders nodded, though Goompa said, "There are, but they are few. They come from another world, much like the _Mario brothers_."

Everyone stared slack-jawed, their eyes sparkling. Though it was strange introducing themselves as travelers from another world, it relieved her they weren't pointing swords at them, not that they could handle anything without arms.

"No kidding?" She asked. "How did you manage that?"

"They said a portal pulled them into our world, but for whatever reason, it is uncertain."

"Oh dear, how troublesome. That is odd. Isn't this similar to _Mario_ and his brother?" She asked and received a nod from him. "This is not the first time something like this has happened. In fact, I can't help but wonder if our fair Princess also traveled here…"

"Gooma, it was only _Mario_ and _Luigi_. Last time we visited the capital, _Mario_ said they found him and _Luigi_ near the pipes to the castle when they were toddlers," Goombario said. "As for _Princess Peach_ , the late queen brought her into this world, thanks to Star Haven."

"Ah, yes. How could I forget?"

"And here I thought this princess was a talking fruit," Arche said, whispering low.

Kagome sweat dropped. "That's a relief that we're not the only ones. Then, there must be a way back to our world. Right? Through these pipes?" What sort of pipes were they?

"Impossible," Goombario said. "The _King of Darkness_ destroyed all the pipes years ago."

"King of Darkness?" Arche asked.

"Yeah, or his preferred titles, _Great Demon King Koopa, King Koopa_ , and so on. But we know him as _Bowser_. He's not much of a threat anymore, not since _Mario_ trounced his shell months ago."

"Let me guess. He tried conquering the world?" Arche asked.

"Yep. His plans always fail, though. He's a bit of a loser anymore."

"Now, Goombario, you shouldn't say such things."

"Sorry, Gooma…"

A laugh escaped Goompa beside them. "You must forgive my grandson. He was born with a much larger head than the rest of the family. An intellectual, as they're called. While he's book smart, he hasn't experienced the outside world. Perhaps it would do you a little good away from those books, Goombario."

"Now that you've brought it up, I've been thinking of heading to _Toad Town_."

"That's half a day away, Goombario," Gooma said. "And your ma and pa trusted us to watch over you and your sister while they're away."

"I know. I've been there four times and still haven't met the Princess. I wanted to ask them to bring me with them, but they left before I woke up. Please, can I go? I know the way there."

A pause followed, and the grandparents exchanged a glance. But while he gave them the puppy dog eye, exclaiming he was old enough to venture out on his own, his little sister had other ideas, pleading to tag along. It ended up with the two siblings bickering, leaving Kagome and Arche sweat dropping from their seats.

Goompa's eyes flashed to them, an idea forming above his noggin. "In that case, why not travel with Kagome and Arche?" He said. "They're not familiar with this world. They'll find more information in town than in our humble village. How does that sound?"

"Really? Thank you!"

"What about me?" Goombaria asked.

"As for you, little missy, you will stay here. You're much too young to travel," Gooma said. "It would worry my heart if something happened to you."

"But Gooma!"

"No buts," Goompa said. "Perhaps next time you can go with the family. Now settle down."

"It's not fair!" She said, and tears welled in the small child's eyes. The sight reminded Kagome of Souta's past antics when they were younger, and inclined to cheer her up, she reached out. But she fled out the door, slamming it at her exit, and an awkward silence followed.

"I apologize for her behavior," Goompa said, shaking his head. "Back to what I was saying. How do you feel about traveling to Toad Town?"

"I'm on board," Arche said. "Do you have someone in mind who could provide us with answers?"

Before the elder Goomba could open his mouth, his grandchild stepped in. "We could ask the Princess!" He said, but a stern look from his grandpa changed his mind. "Or we could ask the _Mario Brothers_. They have an astounding reputation for helping people. But if that fails, we could also ask _Russ T_."

"Russ T?" Kagome asked. "Who is that?"

"Everyone says he's the smartest Toad around. He always shares his vast knowledge with people and has filled me in on things plenty of times. From our world to the _Star Haven_ , that's how much he knows. If no one else, then he's the man to speak to!"

As if on cue, Arche stood from the table, hands planted on her hips with an all-knowing smirk. "In that case, why are we sitting here? Let's get moving!"

"Goombario, we're relying on you," She said.

"No problem! Let me go pack my things!" He said cheering.

The small Goomba fled into another area of the house, and while they waited, Gooma moved from the table and collected two separate sacks for the girls, each filled with cheese, bread, and a sweet nutty cake. There wasn't much the elders offered, but the little they provided was more than enough, even for half a day.

"Oh, dear, I hope Goombaria isn't taking this too hard…" Gooma said from her stool.

"I'll fetch her," He said, moving from the table and outside. But just as soon as he exited, he returned. "She's not in the yard. Good grief, where did that child run off to!"

When he said this, Kagome stepped outside, with Arche following, and true to his words, she'd disappeared. "Do you think she ran back to the playground?"

"No. I locked it after we arrived. Seems like she ran that way," He said, motioning towards the open gate to their left. "That's the path leading to town, but I have my doubts she'll wind up lost in no time. That child, I swear. Fusses over the littlest things."

"Don't worry. We'll bring her back. Right, Kagome?"

"Right! Leave it to us."

"Wait for me!" Goombario said, dragging his blue backpack behind him. "If you're not careful, you'll both run into trouble along the way. The Goomba Brothers are notorious for stopping travelers on the path ahead, and if you're not careful, you'll get a wallop!"

"If their anything like the cracked egg I fought earlier, then it'll be a peace a cake!"

"Then I'll leave it to you two to bring her back," Goompa said. "And Goombario, mind your manners."

"I will. Come on. Let's go!"

Φ

**Author Notice:**

**And that wraps up this chapter! Sorry if it was a little short, but I will make up for it in the next chapter.**

**As the story unfolds, I'll present some original ideas. Anyone interested in flower points and badges added to this story? Or even Leveling up? Let me know!**

_**Thank you for your prayers and concerns about my uncle. I'm hoping things work out. Keep in mind, that updates won't be as frequent, not just for this story, but the others on my page, but I'll try my best to keep you entertained.** _


	4. Arche vs The Goomba King

“Goombaria! Where are you?!”

A short while after leaving the village, Kagome, Arche and Goombario ventured East in search of the missing Goomba. The path stretched in a singular direction, with towering and grassy hills surrounding them, and along the way were warning signs. It was probably the work of that Jr. Troopa or another troublemaker. The handwriting was different, so she assumed the latter.

Goombario, while apologetic for his little sister’s outburst, warned them that the path ahead teamed with more Goombas. _Bullies_ , as he described them. Through his dialogue, he worried for her safety, but with encouragement from her and Kagome, he fell more at ease.

Through the line of trees and shrubbery, and bypassing unsuspecting bullies, they arrived upon even more sign posts, with various depictions of unknown travelers being impaled by sharp weapons. Whoever the artists were, their penmanship needed work.

“Hey, what’s that?” Arche said, pointing.

Further ahead, she noticed a fortitude peeking over the hills and trees, and despite Goombario’s confusion, it wasn’t until they rounded another path when they realized it was a fortitude constructed from a bluish-gray stone. Cobblestone.

“Hey, I think I remember seeing that earlier, before I crash landed in the forest!” She said. “Though, it’s smaller than any fortress I’ve seen.”

This small structure stood in their path, but on closer inspection, a ravine behind it made it impossible to continue further. Not only that, but something caught her attention. Something moved against the side of its exterior, about five feet off the ground. A cage, suspended by chains, hung from a wooden post that jutted from one of the open windows, and inside, she saw the trembling form of a familiar pink Goomba.

“Hey! It’s Goombaria!” She said, gasping at the sight. “Okay, who the hell is responsible!? Isn’t that like animal cruelty?!”

“Goombaria!?” The brother said, rushing ahead with Kagome in toe.

“That’s awful!” Kagome said. “Who would do such a thing? Goombaria, are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?”

“Goombaria, it’s me! Your brother! What happened to you?!”

When the three of them stood near the cage, the child whimpered, and upon closer inspection, Arche realized someone had struck the little Goomba. Bruises decorated her small body, the sight alone agitating.

“B-brother!” She said, crying. “I want to go home!”

“Don’t worry! We’ll get you out of there!”

His short stature made it impossible to reach no higher than three feet, and lacking the limbs to latch onto the cage, Kagome and Arche took responsibility. But it was no use, and the bars wouldn’t budge. Without a key, it would prove impossible to release her. And Arche feared summoning her powers could put the child in danger, and thus, she stalked toward the Fortress’s entrance. No surprise, the door wouldn’t budge. That didn’t stop her from throwing her weight against it.

“What’s the big deal locking up a child?! Open this door right now!”

“This fortress wasn’t here before,” Goombario said. “There used to be a bridge on the other side…”

“This is awful…” Kagome said. “Don’t worry, Goombaria. We’ll get you out. Be strong.”

When no answer came from the mighty structure, she continued her assaults on the door. Even kicking it for good measure. “I know you’re in there! Open this door right now! If you don’t in the next ten seconds, I’ll knock it down myself!” She said. And then, a scuffle from within caught her notice. “I can hear you! Come out here right now!”

“Who’s making all that noise?! Shut up, whoever you are!”

“Yeah! Get lost!” Another voice said.

She huffed. Who were they to make commands? “What are you hiding for?! Figures! Only wimps hide!”

“Who are you calling wimps?! You got a lot of nerve!”

Although the door remained locked, two small creatures appeared at the very top of the structure, ones resembling Goombas, only their colors were different. One was blue, and the other was red, each sporting aggressive countenances.

“It’s just a girl, Red!” The blue one said.

“Yeah, a loud one too!” His brother said, squinting his eyes at the other travelers. “Well, well. If it isn’t Goombario! What the hell do you think you’re doing on these grounds?! We didn’t invite you!”

“Yeah! Get lost, shrimp!”

A growl escaped Goombario. “Red, Blue! So, you’re the ones who locked up my little sister! Let her go! You’re taking your bullying too far this time!” He said, but they only laughed.

“Bullying? Nah, not today!” Red Said. “We’re just following orders!”

“So, if you don’t want caught, you better run home and hide!”

“Orders?” Goombario asked. “And who would that be?”

The brothers exchanged a glance, smiling at everyone’s expense. “Lord Bowser! Who else?”

Arche blinked. The name sounded familiar. “Hold up… you mean the same guy you mentioned about back at the house? The one bent on world domination?” She asked, and he nodded. “So, he’s causing trouble again.”

“Looks like it, but _Mario_ and _Luigi_ will handle it like always.”

“Not this time, he won’t!” Blue said, laughing. “Kammy told us the brothers are no longer a threat!”

Red nodded. “Now there’s no one to stop Lord Bowser from achieving his goal! I don’t know about you, but this is fantastic news! Just think! _The rise of the Goombas_! We’ll become even more famous!”

“In your dreams!” Goombario said. “What do you mean?! No one can defeat the _Mario Brothers_! You’re talking insane!”

“Believe it or not! Keep this up and you’ll wake the Goomba King!” Blue said.

“Now, while we’re being nice, get lost!” Red said. “We’ll deal with you another day!”

Arche squinted her eyes at the brothers, and then to the child. So, they were having a field day capturing innocents all so they could become well known throughout the kingdom. What a bunch of losers! No way she’d let them get away with this. “I’ve heard enough! I don’t care who this Bowser or Goomba King is, but it still isn’t an excuse for your actions! While I’m still being nice, how about handing us the key to let his sister go?”

“Not happening!”

“Yeah! Like we said, we’re following orders! Here soon, one of Lord Bowser’s subordinates will deliver her back to the castle!” Said Red.

“But why?” Kagome asked. “Why would you kidnap someone from your own race? She’s done nothing wrong!”

“Look here, legs. We’re only following orders! If you have a problem with that, we can shove you and your friends in a cage as well! You can ask Lord Bowser all your questions!”

Arche huffed. “I’d like to see you try! Why don’t we settle this like grownups? Hm? Come down here right now! Otherwise, I’ll scream so loud, I’ll wake up sleeping beauty!” She said, threatening the brothers.

They exchanged another glance, nodding to one another, and turned their glare back at the group. “Fine! You’ll regret ever messing with the Goomba Brothers! Come on, Blue! Let’s teach them a lesson!” They leaped from the fortitude’s roof to the ground in front of them, intent on taking matters into their own hands. Hands they didn’t have.

“I have one question before we fight. Who is this Goomba King?” Goombario asked.

Red scoffed. “No surprise you didn’t get the memo! He served under Lord Bowser for years and granted him the title of king just a few days ago! So, we joined forces!” Said Red. “Once we deliver all creatures to him, he’ll reward us!”

“You’re making a big mistake going against us, Goombario! We would have let you join us if you had cooperated in the past! And soon your sister will join the rest of your family in the dungeons!”

Goombario gasped. “What? What are you talking about? My family went to Toad Town to visit the Princess!”

Red laughed. “So, you think! Goomba King didn’t give them passage. If you haven’t already noticed, the bridge no longer exists. No one can leave. It makes it so much easier to catch our prey! I’m sure your family is doing fine, Goombario. Who knows, maybe they joined Lord Bowser’s forces by now?”

“They would never!”

“Fine. Be that way! Let’s fight already!”

The moment those words left Blue’s mouth, Red charged at Goombario, but before he could jump from the ground and deliver a swift head bonk, Arche intervened and lifted her foot, stopping the bully in his tracks. She pressed her foot against his head, bending low and squinting her eyes. And with a scoff, delivered a kick, strong enough to hurl him into the fortress’s wall.

The result left Blue startled. “Red!” He turned at the sight of his little brother lying on the ground a short distance away. “You’ll regret that!” And much like his brother, he also charged, but this time at Arche but she side-stepped out of his path, turning as though she were dancing, her smirk taunting him further. “Stop dodging! _Fight me_!”

“But you’re so weak!” She said, shrugging. “At this rate, it will take you years just to deal me one damage!”

Red growled from his spot on the ground. “We underestimated their strength! No matter, I have this up my sleeve! Get a taste of my _Fire Flower_!”

While amused by his poor attempts to land a single hit on her, she heard Red’s words, and lifted her brow. The Goomba pulled something into the air, his toes grasping an orange flower with black dots and a long green stem with two leaves. A tulip? But when he aimed the plant, she never expected bright balls of embers to shoot at her. At Goombario’s warning to evade the attack, she leaped into the air, back flipping out of its range.

“Did you see how high she jumped!” Blue said, gasping.

“She’s no ordinary human!”

Arche smirked. “Of course, I’m not ordinary! You’re messing with the wrong person! How about I show you a better magic trick?”

“Goombario, move back,” said Kagome, warning him. “It’s going to get dangerous.”

“Huh?”

But just as she raised her hands, intending to wipe out the smaller creatures with one of her lightning spells, a tremor tore through the ground. The experience reminded her of the frequent earthquakes near Lone Valley, but this one was smaller, and she expected a troll to appear beyond the trees. To her surprise, a troll appeared, and in the form of a gigantic Goomba! King Goomba, she assumed.

And like any royal, a large golden red crown with blue sapphires rested atop his head, and he wore a red and white striped cloth over his body. White eyebrows stretched and arched far more than Goompa’s, and his mustache flared at each corner of his mouth. While his height seemed intimidating, his countenance did not. The big old fart stared at them cross-eyed, his eyes golden, unlike the usual Goombas she encountered. Not menacing in the least.

“Who dares disturb my slumber?!” He said, his voice as loud as thunder. “Red, Blue, what is happening?!”

“We’re sorry for waking you!” Red said. “But something urgent has happened!”

“Those people are bullying us, Goomba King! Please do something!” Blue said, faking tears.

“What?! Who dares attack my kin?! What do you want?! I’ll have you all punished for your insubordination!”

Goombario growled. “Release my sister! That’s all we want!”

“For something so petty? Begone from my sight! Or I will make an example of you to the rest of the population!”

Behind her, Arche heard Kagome sigh, the young girl shaking her head and muttering how they had no other choice but to fight. She and the little one were without proper weapons. Regardless, she would handle the situation. “How about you begone?!” She said, countering. “I’ve had it up to here with all of your nonsense! We won’t let you get away with this!”

“How dare you speak to me in that tone!”

“How dare you underestimate me! Your three days of kingship are over!” She said, raising her hands above her. “ _I call upon the elements of nature to do my bidding! Storm clouds, I summon you! Bring me your spears of lightning and sever this worthless creature from the spell of his master! I command it_!”

Storm clouds billowed overhead, darkening as thunder roared in the distance. A fierce gale followed, and it circled Goomba King, the creature unable to fathom the spell targeting him. But before he could seek shelter within his home, a bolt of lightning struck the roof, and soon, walls of fire trapped him. A mighty growl escaped him, his voice deafened by the storm, and fed up by his nonsensical devotion, Arche lifted her hands until a pink pentagram appeared.

“Lightning!”

At her command, a white light tore through the clouds and forked in its zigzag trail and struck him with enough force necessary to knock him off his feet. But it did more than anyone expected. The result of this catastrophic attack hurled him through the air in a mighty tornado until he was nothing more but a speck in the distance. He disappeared from range, likely thrown to the ends of the earth.

Soon after this, the storm quieted, and the pastel blue skies returned. The fortitude was no longer stable. Arche demolished it, and debris laid at their feet. The cage remained intact, and the child within had not incurred Arche’s wrath. Thank god.

“Oops… I might have gone a little overboard…” Arche said, sweat dropping. “I hope that didn’t kill him…”

“That was amazing!” Goombario said, gasping at the pink-haired sorceress. “I wasn’t aware you were a magic-user! You’re so powerful!”

She blinked. “I guess I forgot to mention that,” She said, laughing. “These baddies are easy to defeat… Now then, as for you two!” Arche turned to Red and Blue, huddling together near the door. “Unless you want to end up like him, let Goombaria go.”

“Please don’t hurt us!”

“We’re sorry! Here, take it! We don’t want it anymore!” Blue said, crying. He tossed a silver key in her direction, and she caught with ease. “We’ll never cross you again!”

“Let’s get out of here, Blue!”

They ran off crying and for a moment, Arche felt a little ashamed she had frightened them. But what other choice did she have? It wasn’t like she murdered anyone. Yet. Either way, they accomplished one task they had set out for, and she grinned at the object in her possession. “That was easy.”

“Where are you from, Arche?”

“Far-far away.” She said. “It’s a long story, Goombario, but I’ll tell you all about it on our way to town. Now, let’s get Goombaria out of there.”

**Φ**

**Author Notice:**

**I had fun writing this, and it only took five hours. xD Within two to three more chapters, I’ll introduce Akane Tendo, and I have interesting ideas in store for her. I’ve also realized that Arche Klein is too powerful.**

**As you’ve seen yourself, and I have an idea that will balance all the character’s strengths together. I have some interesting ideas for the Star Spirits! Also, I’ve made my decision not to use flower points, since that’s involved in leveling up.**

**We appreciate all feedback, whether positive or negative. If you want to read more of this story, let me know! I'd hate to scrap it if it’s not interesting.**


	5. Midterm Crisis

_Year 1984_

_December 24th_

_(Class 1F)_

Furinkan High School’s midterm arrived, and Akane Tendo waited anxiously at her desk. Russet orbs followed the students as they traveled to the teacher’s desk, the sound of their names well heard, accompanied by the ticking clock. Aware of her shaking legs, and biting the skin on her lips, she jumped from her seat when a hand grasped her shoulder. But it was only Sayuri showing off her test with a wide grin upon her fair complexion.

“Look, Akane! I did it!”

She smiled at her brunette-haired friend. “All that studying paid off!”

“Thanks! I couldn’t have done it without Yuka’s help. Speaking of which, how’d your test go?” She asked.

“Don’t ask…” Yuka said, sitting. “I shouldn’t have slacked off. Mom will have a cow when she sees this…” She said, holding it up.

Despite the various mistakes circled in red, the score was still passing. Well enough that it deserved some praise. “It could have been worse. At least you didn’t flunk.”

“That’s true. I think I’ll wait until after Christmas to show her…”

“Speaking of which, what are you and Ranma doing then? Have you made any plans?”

She blinked. Plans? It hadn’t crossed her mind. “No. Dad’s throwing a party tomorrow night, so I’ll be busy helping Kasumi and Nabiki around the house until the guests arrive.”

“Oh, can I come over?” Yuka asked.

“Yeah, me too?”

“Sure!”

“Ranma Saotome,” The teacher called, but no response came. “Ranma Saotome. Please come up to the front.”

“I saw him leave the room a few minutes ago!” Someone said.

A murmur filled the room at this revelation, and glancing over her shoulder, she realized it was true. The desk he occupied, when he wasn’t skipping out on lectures, was empty, except for his belongings scattered across the surface. Where did he disappear to? No surprise, he skipped out. “I guess he left already…”

“Leave it to Ranma to disappear,” Sayuri said. “Unless of course… you don’t think he’s gotten himself into another fight?”

“At this rate, won’t he flunk?” Yuka asked.

Akane shifted her gaze to the window. “Oh, it’s snowing!”

Fluffy white flakes descended from the cloudy skies surrounding the school, and while she admired the view, she noticed a figure below shoveling snow. The principal. And a short distance away, standing near the entrance, unbeknownst to anyone else, was Ranma. Why was he outside? And in the cold, no less. Was he waiting for her?

“Class can’t let out fast enough,” Sayuri said.

After saying that, the bell rang, and a stir of commotion filled the room. Cheers resounded beside her as her friends reached for their belongings, the others promptly running from the room while others wished their teacher a _Merry Christmas_.

“Aren’t you coming, Akane?” Yuka asked.

There was a problem. Had her teacher forgotten to hand her the results? Before a word passed her lips, she saw Ms. Hinako Ninomiya motion her to the front. “I’ll call you guys when I get home.”

“Okay! See you!”

“Careful on your way home!” Sayuri said.

When it was only the two of them, Akane approached the petite form of her teacher. “Yes, Ms. Hinako?” She noticed the sheets of parchment stapled together in her possession. _Oh great. What now?_ Did she forget to write her name? Unless, of course, she failed. Impossible.

“Do you know what I’m holding?”

“My… results? Did I fail?”

“Bingo! See for yourself.”

Akane’s heart dropped to her stomach at the markings written on the pages. Every answer was wrong. Everything she’d studied for since last month had resulted in a complete zero. How could this happen? “I don’t believe this.”

“Neither can I. What do you have to say for yourself? You realize how important this midterm is!”

She flinched. “But I studied hard, Ms. Hinako. I don’t understand how I failed every answer—” And then she noticed it. This wasn’t her handwriting! Someone had forged her test! “Ms. Hinako, will you compare my notes to what’s written here, please?”

“Huh?”

“This isn’t my writing! No way would I write so sloppy! And when have I ever misspelled my name?”

Sure enough, she leaned forward and examined the pages once more, even comparing it to her notes, and realization crossed her. “What the? Who would do such a thing!?”

As she handed it back to her, she noticed a lone test laying on the desk, and curious, she asked, “Whose is that?”

“Oh, that’s Ranma’s. He disappeared before I could give it to him. Since you two live together, would you mind taking it to him?”

“Sure,” She said, reaching for it, but she paused, her eyes squinting at something peculiar.

Somehow, Ranma had increased his low average from their last exam, his score settling on a solid eighty-five percent, with even a side note from Ms. Hinako about how much he improved. But there was something else. The penmanship was the same! That stupid idiot did this!

Seething and clenching the results, she thrusted them towards her teacher. “Ms. Hinako. Can you compare the writing, please?”

Pulled from her silent musings, her expression scrunched at the similarity, despite the differences in scores. “Ranma Saotome! To think he would divulge in such deplorable antics! He’s been nothing but a troublemaker since I started teaching here! Don’t worry, Akane. I’ll sort this out!”

Reassured but still displeased, Akane gathered her and Ranma’s belongings, and without a word, marched out of the room, until moments after, she exited the building. Now she understood why he waited outside this whole time. That stupid idiot! He was too afraid of getting exposed in front of the other students. He wouldn’t get away with this!

“Have a Merry Christmas, Akane!” The principal said with his shovel in hand.

“Merry Christmas!” She said, smiling.

Ahead, Ranma turned, a weak smile plastered on his guilty complexion. He waved at her. “Hey, Akane!”

“What are you doing out here? Are you trying to get sick?” She asked. As much as she wanted to clobber him, she waited for his confession.

“Oh… I… was feeling a little stuffy in class. And it started snowing too,” He said, feigning innocence. “Oh, hey, you grabbed my stuff. Thanks, Akane.”

“Ms. Hinako was looking for you.”

He struck her with a puzzled expression, his dark eyes glancing from the school and back at her. “It must be about the midterm. Speaking of which, how did you do?”

“Why don’t you take a guess?”

“You aced it!” He said, snapping his finger. “Passed it with flying colors!”

“Try again.”

His smile faded. “That bad, huh? But that’s not possible…”

“What was that?” She asked, leaning forward at his murmur. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“N-nothing… it’s just… you studied so hard. I figured you’d get a good score. That’s all.”

She huffed. “Well, I didn’t!”

“I can’t believe it…”

“Neither can I, _Ranma_!”

“Uh. It’s nothing to get upset about. I’m sure the teacher made a mistake—”

“The only mistake was you coming to our house and getting engaged! I wish I never met you!”

“Hey, what did I do? Why are you getting so upset at me for?”

“Do you think I’m _stupid_? That I wouldn’t notice? Because of you, I failed! What the hell, Ranma? Do you hate me that much?”

He staggered back, eyes widening from the accusation. “Uh… well, it’s not like I did it on purpose… Hear me out, Akane, I—”

“And why should I?! You know how important our midterms are! I can’t believe you did that!” She raised his backpack, intent on ending his life, but he held his hands up, shaking his head from side to side.

“Let me explain! Something happened the week of the test, and I was only trying to help!”

“I’ll give you to the count of three to explain… _One_ …”

“Remember how I finished the test way ahead of everyone in class? After that I got in trouble with Ms. Hinako and she had me stand outside holding that bucket. Around the time everyone had finished their test, Kuno came running at me because he can’t stand losing. And—”

“ _Two_. Yeah. I remember. What does this have to do with—”

“I’m getting to it. Like I was saying, Kuno wouldn’t back off. He chased me through the halls with a water bucket, and I collided into another student. When that happened, he splashed water onto both of us. It… it turned out that one of the test papers she was carrying got soaked. It was yours…”

Akane’s eye twitched. “Gee, what are the chances?”

“I know, right? The ink smudged everywhere, and it was nothing but a clump of wet paper. And I knew how hard you studied too, so I didn’t want you to retake it. So, I copied the answers from that smart nerd in class. No way could that go wrong! At least, so I thought…”

“That’s cheating, Ranma!”

“I know! I’m sorry. It wasn’t on purpose.”

A shrill noise sounded through the loudspeakers, and Ms. Hinako’s voice blared over the intercom. _“Ranma Saotome, please report to the office! Ranma Saotome, please report to the office!”_

At the sound of her command, she watched as Ranma shrunk back, his expression souring further. “Well? You heard her. Tell Ms. Hinako what you told me. Who knows, maybe you’ll get away with just a lunch detention?”

“Aw, geez…”

“You should have told me the moment it happened. Why did you keep it a secret?”

“Come off it, Akane! I told you I was sorry! I did it for you. Who’d have guessed the only nerd in class would rebel?”

Before she could say another word, someone in the distance approached them at high speed via bicycle. A familiar girl with flowing blue hair, dressed in a white and lavender floral qipao, waved at them, and in her basket was a large bento box. Shampoo in all her feminine glory appeared, and she had her eyes set on Ranma. Big surprise.

“Oh, here comes your _second_ fiancée…”

“Ranma! I here. Look what Shampoo made you!” She said, stopping the bike mere inches from where she stood before producing her bento. “Shampoo made plenty!”

Akane struck Ranma a glance. “What’s going on?”

“Oh… well… Shampoo and I—”

“What’s it look like? We on a date, that’s what!” The Amazonian said, snubbing Akane with a turn of her head. “It doesn’t concern Akane!”

“Oh?” She said, her eye twitching once more. “That’s news to me!”

“I promised Shampoo I’d take her out for dinner. Sorry, Akane, but I can’t walk you home. Think you’ll be fine without me?”

What kind of question was that? Did he think she needed protection? News flash, she wasn’t so helpless! “Not like I can’t protect myself! But you can’t leave until you explain to Ms. Hinako about my midterm!”

“What’s a midterm?” Shampoo asked. “Akane, you not pregnant, are you?” She asked, gasping. “Shampoo notice Akane’s thicker waist and swollen face, but Shampoo not say anything out of politeness…”

“What?! _Excuse you_ , but I am _not_ pregnant!”

“Whoa! Calm down, Akane. You don’t want others misunderstanding,” He said, motioning to the other students passing by.

“Like I care! Look here, Shampoo! My weight has nothing to do with my midterm! And second, he’s not finished with _me_!”

“No wonder Ranma doesn’t like you. You still so mean, Akane. You never get married at this rate! At least Shampoo much nicer and pampers her fiancée! That’s why he sticks around!”

“I’m not looking to get married!” Words couldn’t describe how much she disliked her. This wasn’t the first time she insulted her either. “Well, Ranma?”

He blinked. “Uh—”

“Don’t just stand there! Come on!” She said, snatching his arm away from Shampoo.

“Akane can’t take Ranma away!”

Feeling a tug, she turned her glare behind him, only to spot the tempered woman grasping his other arm. “Let go! I told you you can have him after we’re finished!”

“You already had your time with Ranma!”

“ _Let go_!”

“Shampoo not let wild girl bully Ranma!”

“Cut it out!” He said.

“Ranma, do something about her, or so god—”

But the unthinkable happened next. One-minute Akane fought to bring him to her side and the next, he had pushed her, and none too gently either. From her spot on the ground, she looked at him, pained and frustrated, and he looked on guiltily while Shampoo secured his other arm for herself.

_He pushed her._

A crowd formed near the entrance, the onlookers staring flabbergasted and heated, while others pitied Akane and pointed their fingers. Mortified beyond reason, she hung her head.

“I… sorry, Akane. I didn’t mean—”

“ _Did you see that? He pushed her!”_

“ _What a complete jerk!”_

“ _Oh, poor Akane! To think her own fiancé would betray her for another girl!”_

“ _Who is that girl?”_

“ _So, he cheated on her? And right before Christmas?”_

“ _What a douche! Akane can do way better.”_

“ _I feel bad. That’s got to be embarrassing…”_

Shampoo smirked, a noise of glee escaping her as she clung to him. “Ranma did the right thing! Now maybe she will learn some manners!”

But Ranma shook his head, his gaze shifting from the crowd to Akane. “That’s not it! I’m just… sick and tired of you always complaining. I’m sorry I let you down and you failed your test, but I promise to make it up to you. Here, let me help you up—”

“Don’t bother,” She said, slapping his hand away. After brushing the snow from her uniform, she turned away. “Didn’t know I was such a bother to you. Why don’t you move in with Shampoo instead of crowding the space at home?”

“Akane gives Shampoo and Ranma blessings?” The young girl asked. “Ranma, Shampoo take good care of you forever! We even get married!”

“ _Yeah, you tell him, Akane!”_

“ _Drop that jerk!”_

“ _You deserve better!”_

“Akane! I know you don’t mean that. Turn around and talk to me—”

“Don’t let me hold you back from dating other women. Besides, we barely know each other to begin with. If you like Shampoo so much, then I won’t stop you. So, go on. Go on your little date. See if I care,” She said, tears cascading down her cheeks. “And Ranma…”

“Y-yeah?”

“Your belongings will be outside when you return.”

**Φ**

**Author Notice:**

**I hope you liked it. Although I’ve never written a Ranma 1/2 fanfic before, I’m pretty sure I nailed it with the characters. Lol.**

**I think Akane will be an interesting ally among Kagome and Arche. We have sweet and caring Kagome, funny and mischievous Arche, and “Don’t mess with me or I’ll mess you up” Akane. xD I’m going to have a lot of fun with these three for sure!**

**My version of Akane has not yet fallen in love with Ranma. Her tears at the end of this chapter had to do with her frustrations toward him. He pushed her. Thus, he shamed her in front of everyone.**

**She’s a kind girl who forgives anyone, even her enemies, but not someone who strikes her. And despite her tomboyish nature, she’s vulnerable, but she can pack a punch, if needed. Unlike Kagome and Arche, she fights in close-combat, and while she isn’t as strong as them, she has her own strengths.**

**(I’m keeping her hair short and her age the same-sixteen years old.)**


	6. A Star Named Twink

Princess Peach rested her arms upon the railings of the balcony, the air cold and the scenery void of life. Three days had passed since her abduction, three terrible cycles ensnared by the dreadful Bowser. Although he had locked her in her room, she feared for the other residents who had visited the palace. Had they escaped in time? Were they imprisoned? What dreadful things had Bowser incurred during her absence? Where was Mario? 

Crestfallen and lonesome, she admired the twinkling stars. So pretty, but so far. Through his awful schemes, she was fortunate for something, and that was his loose tongue. To the extent he’d gone to lift her palace far out of reach, where not even a day and night cycle followed, she learned he stole a precious item from Star Haven. The _Star Rod_ ; it was an item capable of granting all wishes, except malicious ones, and Bowser’s had been no exception. Through vexation, he had imprisoned the Star Spirits and stolen the Star Rod. That was all she knew. 

No matter what, he would stop at nothing to achieve his horrid schemes. But why must they involve her? Of course, she wasn’t unaware of his infatuation. And as flattering as they were, they had stretched to an uncomfortable measure. If he hoped to win her heart, kidnapping her wasn’t the answer. 

The blue sky and warmth of the sun no longer visited her these days, and she yearned to see the smiling faces and laughter of Toads taking care of the gardens and playing together. But there was only darkness. If only she wasn’t so useless. What could she do? 

“I wish I could escape from here. I wish someone would steal the Star Rod from Bowser.” 

Turning from the balcony, she stepped inside her bedroom and closed the glass doors behind her. From there, her gaze traveled the length of the interior, from the porcelain vases, intricate tapestries, and her velvet lounge chair, until fixating on the door. Silence permeated from the room, the halls outside echoed by his soldiers. It’d been two days since Bowser last visited to brag about his achievements. How unusual.

“I’m sure everything will be fine. Mario is on his way. Soon everything will return to normal…” If only for a brief spell. No doubt Bowser would resort to another kidnapping, but it was always Mario who prevailed, and sometimes, his brother. “But if I stay in this room any longer, I’ll go crazy—” 

A tapping drew her from her silent musings, and turning, she noticed someone on the balcony. On closer inspection, she realized it was a Star Child. For what reason would it visit her? Regardless of the unexpected visit, she opened the doors, and the small golden star flew inside, smiling as it greeted her. 

“Hello, Princess Peach! I’m so glad I found you!” 

“W-who are you?” 

“My name is Twink. After I heard your wish, I flew over without a second thought. Though, it wasn’t easy getting past the barrier. Sorry I’m late, princess.” 

“Thank you for coming to my aid, Twink. A barrier?” 

He nodded. “Yes. I wasn’t sure how to bypass it, so I resorted to following a Magic Koopa. After that, it was easy finding you. I saw you on your balcony a moment ago. How are you holding up? Bowser hasn’t hurt you, has he?” 

“No. I’m fine. I can’t help but wonder what’s happened…” 

“I flew up to Star Haven yesterday, but it was clear something awful happened. The other respected stars said Bowser stole their Star Rod and imprisoned the Star Spirits. Soon after, I heard your plea for help. So, here I am. Is there anything I can do to help?” 

At the mentioning, she clasped her hands. “Yes, of course there is! Take me out of this place. Can you do that?” She asked, but his smile faded. 

“I’m sorry. That’s too much for a novice star like me. If I were a more splendid star, then I could help. Please, ask for something easy.” 

Peach mused. What was she doing asking the child to grant such a task? What was something easy? “Oh, I see…” 

A muffled voice sounded from the hall outside the room, and she ushered Twink to hide. He flew behind the nearest vase beside her bed, and she folded her hands in front of her. Was it Bowser? When the door opened, she sighed. It wasn’t him. 

It was a _Koopatrol_. 

“Hello, princess!” The armored Koopa said. “I hope you are doing well this afternoon.” 

Afternoon? How could anyone tell day from night? She spared him any softness. “Fine… What do you want?” 

“Ah, yes. Lord Bowser wishes to see you in the main hall. I’m to escort you. But he would like for you to look your best. So, when you are ready, I will take you there.” 

Look her best? She grimaced at the thought. “I’ll do no such thing. Bowser’s already gotten what he wanted! The least he can do is spare me any further humiliation! And I’m rather tired, too—” 

“Oh, it was only a suggestion, princess,” He said. “I have no choice but to escort you there, regardless. Once you’ve met with his graciousness, then you may retire to bed. Now then, princess?” He signaled to the door. 

That hardly sounded like a suggestion, but she remained unmoving. “No. Tell Bowser I will meet with him tomorrow.” 

“But, princess—” 

“That was an order,” She said. “He wouldn’t want to upset me any further than he already has, would he? I would think not! And you needn’t worry about me escaping either. You’ve made that clear.” 

“If that is your wish…” He said, scratching his cheek. But instead of leaving, he shouted over his shoulder and two others intruded. “You’ve left us no other choice. My apologies, princess.”

At the sight of the Koopatrols approaching her, she stepped back. “Stay away!” She said, holding her hand out to stop them, but it was no use. They reached out and bound her wrists with rope, and tugged her forward. “How dare you! Release me!” 

“Please cooperate, princess. We don’t want this anymore than you do.” 

Φ

Blue eyes burned when she spotted him, seated at a plush throne surrounded by his servants. Still within the confines of her palace, she allowed the Koopatrol to pull her behind him, and within moments of stepping into the room, his crimson eyes locked onto her. 

She spared him any respect, but he seemed humored at the sight of her disarray. It wouldn’t be a first. But it was the way his eyes followed the lines of her dress that left her uncomfortable. How could she escape this situation? 

“As you commanded, Lord Bowser! We’ve brought the princess!” 

“Quite a handful, I bet? I haven’t seen you this feisty since our last reunion, Peach. I would have relished in the moment had I seen it for myself,” He said. “Untie her.” 

“Yes, Lord Bowser!” 

Bowser patted the space beside him, beckoning her closer, but she turned up her nose. “Sit. I have much to tell you.” 

“You’ll tell me here—” A squeaked escaped her, and her body went numb. Blue eyes noticed the object he held up, sparkling in a mystical light. Was that the Star Rod? But before she could finish her sentence, her feet glided across the marble flooring. She sat beside him, glaring at his smug expression. “ _You_ —” 

“Impressive, is it not? With this, I can wish for anything. Even your obedience, Peach,” He said, waving it in front of her. But on account of her scornful glare, he said, “That was only a sample. If you behave yourself, then I won’t resort to using it on you. Understand?” 

“You won’t get away with this! Mario will—” 

“Save you?” He asked and howled with laughter. “I’d like to see him try! We’re so high above the sky that no one will stop me this time!”

Peach had faith. Mario always thwarted Bowser’s schemes. It would be no different this time. Glancing away from him, she noticed several _Goombas_ , _Koopatrols_ , and _Magikoopa_ loitering in the room, preoccupied in their own musings. They spared her any notice. From the shadows of the room, she spotted a familiar shimmer of golden dust. Twink.

“How upset your subjects must feel not having their wishes granted. Oh, the horror! They deserve it for their past treatment towards Koopas! If you ever desire a wish, I will grant it. So long as I deem it appropriate. You know how fondly I think of you. Give it some thought while I’m being nice.” 

“Yes. I’m aware of that, Bowser,” She said, rolling her eyes. 

“That’s _Lord Bowser_!” A voice said. Kammy Koopa, otherwise known as Kammy Kamoka Koopa. Lieutenant of all Magikoopa, and the brains behind Bowser. The elder woman, dressed in purple robes, strode into the room and struck her an incriminating stare. “From this moment on, you will address him with due respect!” 

Bowser held up a hand. “No. It’s fine. Way better than her silence,” He said, smirking. “Now then, what news have you brought me today? Did you bring more recruits?” 

“I did, Lord Bowser! I delivered them to the others to whip them into shape. At this rate, your army will exceed far greater than before! This is a splendid occasion! I’ve already rallied up the _Goombas_ , _Koopas_ , _Clubbas_ and _Hammer Brothers_! So far, that makes…” She paused. “Ah, yes! Eight hundred!” 

He slammed his palm on the chair. “Only eight hundred?!” 

Kammy fell back and said, “As of now, Lord Bowser! Be at ease. There are other provinces left to visit. The number will only increase further!” 

“Good. And how many oppose my ruling?” 

“Only a few here and there. I took matters into my own hands before they started any uprisings. Most of them are in the dungeons as we speak! Aside from that, Lord Bowser, there is something urgent I must bring up—” 

“Oh, that reminds me! I have a surprise for you, Peach. Lower the cage!” He said. 

At Bowser’s command, Peach watched as the Clubbas and Hammer Brothers turned on a giant pulley, the sound grating and loud. From there, a large iron cage lowered from the ceiling, and squinting her gaze, she gasped. It couldn’t be! “Mario! Luigi! What have you done?!” 

“Isn’t it obvious? Your faithful plumbers are no longer a threat! Didn’t you wonder why they didn’t turn up at the party? Now they’re nothing but cards! No one will save you.” 

“Oh, you are cruel!” 

“Get used to it. For as long as I live, nothing will stop me. I am invincible! And it’s time you and I tie the knot!” 

She gasped. “No—” 

“Oh yes. Don’t worry, Peach. I’ll make it a wedding you’ll not soon forget! Bwahahahaha!” 

No. No. It couldn’t be true! Mario and Luigi! That awful Bowser! How could something like this happen? To think, someone had bested Mario, but why Bowser of all Koopas? What would befall her kingdom? And to further her distress, she couldn’t move from her spot. The Star Rod’s magic incapacitated her, and she whimpered. 

“Now, Lord Bowser, as wonderful as the ceremony sounds, I have some troubling news to report!” Kammy said. 

“What is it?” He asked, his laughter subsiding. 

“Outside travelers defeated King Goomba,” She said, clearing her throat.

“What?! It’s only been three days since I made him king!” He said, his voice rising. “Who are these travelers?!” 

“It was two human girls and one goomba child. But the one who defeated King Goomba was a sorceress!” 

“A sorceress? I don’t know too many humans who can control magic, Kammy.” 

“It’s true! I wouldn’t dare lie to you, your awfulness!” Kammy said. “Why, she is the spitting image of me in my younger days! Only her hair is _pink_! She has incredible powers and caused a storm to wipe out King Goomba! And that was without using a wand!” 

“ _Impossible_!” 

“Lord Bowser, we should not ignore this matter! What do you propose?” 

He rubbed his chin and leaned back. “Do you think she and her friends are a threat to my rein?” 

“I-I am unsure… I can keep a closer eye on them. How does that sound?” 

“Do that! I can’t have outsiders causing trouble! And I don’t like the sounds of that sorceress either!” 

Kammy nodded. “Leave it to me, Lord Bowser!” She said and turned to leave. 

Princess Peach blinked away her tears. What was this? Outsiders? Kammy said a sorceress defeated one of Bowser’s minions. _Maybe there’s still hope! Twink…_ Where was he? To her relief, he was a short distance away from her, and she beckoned him closer while Bowser’s attention shifted to another. _“Twink, did you hear that?”_

_“I did. Princess, do you want me to find these travelers?”_

_“Yes. Please. Give them a message that the kingdom will fall to ruin. There’s no one else we can turn to,”_ She said. What other choice did she have? Would they help? _“Hurry, Twink.”_

_“I’m on it, princess. Be safe until I return.”_

**Φ**

**Happy Thanksgiving!**


	7. It's Over, Ranma!

The house trembled at Akane’s return, the sound of the shoji screen door well heard above the blaring television. As she removed her shoes, tossing them in the corner by the coatrack, she struck Nabiki a scornful glance and marched into the living room. Words could not describe how frustrated she was.

Nabiki blinked from her place on the couch, reading a magazine. “You look awful.”

“I am so sick and tired of Ranma! I want nothing more to do with him!”

From the kitchen, the figure of her older sister, Kasumi, stepped out, dressed in a golden-yellow dress. She was wearing her signature white apron. “Oh, welcome back, Akane. How was school?”

“It was _awful_!” She said, shaking in front of her sisters. “That _stupid idiot_ made me a laughingstock in front of the entire school! _I’ll never forgive him_!”

“Oh dear, oh dear…”

“Did you two have another fight?” Nabiki asked. “You two never get along…”

Her father and Mr. Saotome stepped into the room just then, each holding a glass of alcohol, confused by the noises. But upon noticing Akane’s seething countenance near the doorway, their eyes shifted behind her and then back to her and the sisters.

And from there, she struck Mr. Saotome a look. “I’m sorry to be the one to say this, but I can’t stand it any longer. I’m renouncing mine and Ranma’s engagement!”

A chorus of gasps resounded all around, and the piece of candy Nabiki had been chewing on fell out of her mouth. The room fell silent, and the noise from the television muted a moment after, but she didn’t care. But she saw the horrid expressions her father and Mr. Saotome wore and matched it with her sisters.

They had decided the engagement between them long before they were old enough to count. And by that, they were only babies. But enough was enough! Akane would no longer stand for this foolery between fathers, and today, she put her foot down. “It’s over between us! I want nothing more to do with him!”

“Oh, dear…”

“What happened, Akane?” Her father asked. “Did you and Ranma get into another fight?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know! I _refuse_ to marry a man who has multiple women attached to him and have no shame throwing themselves at him! Do you think so little of me, dad? That this engagement is more important than my feelings?”

“Of course not! What happened? Tell me everything. Were you crying?”

“He pushed me, dad! _He pushed me_ in front of the entire school!”

“What do you mean he pushed you?” Mr. Saotome asked, hands clenched in front of him. “How dare he get away with hurting you! I did not raise him to be so disrespectful!”

She took a deep breath and exhaled. “Ms. Hinako wanted to speak to me after class about my midterm results. That’s when I realized Ranma had forged my test.”

“So, Ranma wanted you to fail?” Nabiki asked.

“That’s what I thought, but he gave me some _stupid excuse_ about how he and Kuno got into a fight after our tests!”

“Oh, I remember that fight happening. I had a front-row seat.”

She ignored the comment. “And somehow during that, Kuno had splashed Ranma with water! And, coincidentally, my test also got wet! Out of _all_ the students, it had to be _mine_!”

“Are you serious?”

“That’s what I said! And instead of reporting this to me or any of the teachers, he goes and copies off someone else’s test. Turns out that student failed every answer, and so, I also failed!”

“That’s crazy! Did you tell Ms. Hinako? She might let you retake it while on break.”

“I did, and she even called for Ranma on the loudspeaker, but he ran off with his other fiancée!”

“Hold on just one minute!” Mr. Tendo said, approaching Akane closer. “ _Another_ fiancée? Explain, Saotome! You said Akane was his only betrothed! Now there’s two?!”

“L-let me explain, Tendo—”

But her father spared him any confession and shifted his gaze back to his daughter. “And you said he pushed you?”

She nodded. “I found Ranma in front of the school, and I confronted him about my midterm. I told him to confess what he told me back to the teacher, that way he could clear the misunderstanding. But then that annoying Shampoo appeared! He had a date with her this evening, and she wouldn’t get it through her thick head that he needed to fix his mistake! Before I knew it, she and I were pulling Ranma one way and the other, but instead of taking responsibility for his actions, he pushed me!”

“Oh, Akane. Are you hurt?” Kasumi asked.

“I’m fine!”

“So, what you’re saying is, he chose that other girl over you?” He asked, glaring at Saotome behind him.

And again, Akane nodded. “He tried apologizing, but it was too late. He had already shamed me, not just in front of _her_ , but in front of the entire school. I heard everyone whispering. They were _pitying_ me, saying how _sorry_ they felt for me! It was embarrassing! I didn’t give him a chance to explain himself. So, I got up and told him the engagement was over!”

“This is unforgiveable!” Mr. Tendo said, clenching his hands. “I will not allow him to get away with that!”

“It’s fine, dad. Don’t bother. I never liked the idiot to begin with!” She said, but she felt tears prickle at the corners of her eyes, but she refused to shed any in front of her family.

Kasumi, likely sensing her distress, crossed the remaining distance, and took her by the hand, her carefree smile remaining. “You’ve had a rough day, Akane. Let’s go upstairs and get you into a nice hot bath. Okay? Nabiki, will you watch the stove for me?”

“Sure.”

Without protest, she followed her sister up the stairs, aware of the boiling rage building within her dad and Saotome. But she didn’t care. It was over now, or would be soon enough. The last thing she wanted to see was that jerk’s face. It was stupid. All of it. Besides, she didn’t have one ounce of interest in the opposite sex to begin with!

_I hate boys. I hate boys! I hate boys!_

Φ

The warmth of the bath did little to soothe her worries and the shame she felt since leaving school. After Kasumi drew her bath and laid out some clothing for her, Akane couldn’t stop the tears from falling. What was wrong with her? How could she let it get this far? This wasn’t only about her midterm. It was everything else.

The moment her father had spoken of the engagement a few months ago, she should have turned him down and kicked Ranma out. But she allowed it, hoping by some miracle, feelings might blossom between them. That didn’t happen. The complete opposite took effect. Despite their dissimilarities and constant bickering, he surprised her with a second fiancé!

When she found out a few days ago, she kept it from her family, hoping to discern Ranma’s true intentions. It turned out she was right. That boy was head over heels in love with that Amazonian girl. A girl who had crossed all of China just to marry him. But after refreshing her mind, she realized something. The faster those two got married, then the better off her life would be.

Besides, it wasn’t like she loved the fool.

Was she unattractive? Leaning back in the porcelain tub, her gaze traveled from her slender arms to her ample chest, which was far bigger than her sisters. They were bigger than the girls at school. Shameful of her appearance, she crossed her arms and transfixed her gaze onto the rippling reflection staring back. Was she ugly? The insecurities surrounding her chest and wide hips left her muddle-headed and embarrassed. Even more so, when she recalled how Ranma had insulted her.

_You are so uncute!_

What a pompous asshole! “Who cares if I’m not pretty! I can’t cook like Kasumi, and I lack any femininity! Ranma can keep Shampoo for all I care. I didn’t want engaged to begin with!”

Akane had never had someone confess their feelings to her without picking a fight, and she assumed the reason revolved around her tomboyish nature. Was it wrong to receive flowers, chocolates, or love letters?

She touched her hair, the dark blue strands falling below her ears. “I think I’ll grow it out again.”

If only her mother were around, then maybe she wouldn’t feel so lonely. Sure, she had her sisters, but it wasn’t the same. Kasumi was the closest mother-like figure she had, and if her mother hadn’t succumbed to illness while growing up, Akane might have matured beyond her current self. Maybe her life would have turned out for the better.

She sighed. “If I keep this up, I’ll only start crying again…”

Satisfied with her bath, she lifted herself from the white basin and wrapped a cream-colored towel around her, and another to dry her hair. As she approached the mirror, she wiped the fog clean with her palm. Great. Her eyes were puffy and red, but there was no helping it. Akane reached for the comb and fixed her hair and turned to the pink dress Kasumi had laid out for her earlier.

After dressing, she exited the bathroom and turned down the hall, her hands clenched as she neared Ranma’s bedroom. From downstairs, she heard the television buzzing with Nabiki’s favorite soap-opera, and her father and Saotome talking below the stairs. Akane didn’t dawdle for too long and drew back the door and paused.

“Ugh, what is that smell?” She asked, pinching her nose. “What the hell does he think this is? A pig pen?” She kicked the nearest pile of clothes away from the doorway and pulled her sleeves up. “Not anymore!”

Clothing, half-eaten bags of chips, wrappers, plastic cups, plates, alcohol bottles and playboy magazines littered the room. There were stains on the wood flooring and sticky brown residue which left her questioning Ranma and his father’s sanity. If they planned to stay here, the least they could do was clean up after themselves! But it was too late.

One by one, she gathered what she could with gloved hands and threw them into a trash bag, sparing them any sympathy. It didn’t take long either, because once she had filled two bags, the emptiness of the room became apparent.

As she dragged the bags out, she narrowed her brown orbs at the stains and crumbs. “It’s a wonder we don’t have ants!” She said, leaving the room. She ignored the wide-eyed stares of her father and Mr. Saotome, and marched past them down the stairs. Silence permeated the room as she opened the shoji screen door, but she paused and narrowed her gaze.

“A-Akane…”

Without a word, she tossed the bags outside and turned up her nose, slamming the door behind her. The nerve of him! What happened with his date with Shampoo? It’d only been an hour! Akane didn’t linger to find out and strode up the stairs as her father and Mr. Saotome approached Ranma the minute he stepped inside.

“Akane! Wait a minute! Let me say something first—”

“Ranma! You have a lot of nerve showing your face in my house! How dare you make my daughter cry!”

“I didn’t raise a casanova, Ranma!”

“You’re misunderstanding! Let me talk to Akane—”

Pausing at the top of the steps, she watched as the fathers harassed Ranma, opening the shoji door and taking their fight outside. She didn’t linger too long and made her way to the closet to fetch the sweeper and mop. Once she had that room sparkling, she’d retire to bed early, and when tomorrow came, it would be a better day.

At least she hoped.

When she arrived, Akane stepped inside and flipped on the light, her gaze traveling around the room. In the corner, she spotted several rolls of wrapping paper and bows tucked away in storage, and on the highest shelf, she spotted the gifts Kasumi had prepared. Those were for the guests, of course, but she ignored them in favor of reaching for the dustpan.

As she turned, something knocked into her back and clattered onto the floor. The broom. But where did the mop and sweeper disappear to? They were nowhere in sight. Odd. Again, she turned and inspected the areas behind the jackets and ugly Christmas sweaters and gift bags. Nothing. Were they downstairs?

“What was that for, old man?!”

“Ranma! Get back here! Saotome, get him out of this house this instant!”

“Get away from me! I’m going to talk to Akane!”

At the sound of the house trembling from Ranma and Mr. Saotome’s clattering on the stairs, Akane turned with a huff. Couldn’t they go one day without causing a ruckus? As she clenched the dustpan, she stepped out into the hall, noticing red haired Ranma charging across the railings towards her. Behind him, she saw his father reverted to his panda form, chasing after with paws raised.

No surprise…

“Will you two give it a rest—” Mr. Saotome cut in front of Ranma and pushed her into the closet. The door slammed in her face, and she looked up from her spot on the floor. The nerve of them! “Ow! _Hey_! What was that for?!” She yelled, slamming her fist on the door, but it wouldn’t budge.

“Out of the way, pops! This has nothing to do with you! This is between me and Akane!”

From the other side, she heard the animalistic grumbles of Saotome and his son bickering, coupled with the sound of her father and Nabiki from downstairs. “Let me out! I swear, if you don’t open this door right now, I’ll knock it—”

Before she could finish her threat, a yellow light illuminated the space she occupied, the sight bizarre and terrifying. What was happening? Where was it coming from? Akane resumed her poundings, crying out for them to open the door, but it was no use. The floor gave out from under her, and that light swallowed her from existence.

**Φ**

**Author Notice:**

Chapters will continue in **January**! Happy Holidays! :) 


	8. Toad Town

_Day One—Near Evening_

_Toad Town_

The journey from Goomba Village to Toad Town took half a day, and they arrived just as the sky turned an orangish-pink with layers of yellow, the afternoon blanket of blue fading over the horizon. Goombario had spoken a great deal about this town, as it was the capital of the entire kingdom, one which housed a pallid castle and its renowned princess.

They crossed under a pergola with a curved red tile roof and white lattice fences securing a garden of ornate and colorful posies. A mauve brick path led them to the streets of town, encompassed by a massive fountain and several yellow and blue brick houses. A white rimmed emblem made up the circumference of the street, the innermost bricks creating an image of a pale-orange star, with multicolored brown and mauve stones surrounding it.

When they imagined Toad Town, they expected a town infested with varying frog species of people, but that wasn’t true. Mushroom capped citizens inhabited this place, varying in colors of white, red, green, pink, yellow, orange, blue, and purple, each with spots and speckles.

Among them, they identified at least five different species of Toads. From where they stood, looking out across the lantern lit streets, a majority of _Agaricus Bisporus_ , _Amanita Musucaria_ , _Rhodotus Palmantus_ , _Rusula Emetica_ , and _Conocybe Apala_ filled their view. And unsurprisingly, their caps varied from muted to bright colors.

Most ranged from rounded, cone-shaped, inverted, centrally depressed, and flat, with most of their caps revealing white gills beneath their curvy or rounded rims. But unlike the rest, one species differed from the majority in terms of its unusual and rubbery cap. _Rhodotus Palmantus_. Commonly known as the _wrinkled peach, and it_ possessed a solid salmon color, netted with white ridges and veins with a much larger cap than the others.

It was an unusual town, filled with a diverse population. To top that, the Toads were no bigger than themselves. They were a couple heads shorter, but no smaller than Goombario or any other Goomba they had stumbled upon since arriving. All things aside, they were cute and stylish in their modern-day clothing. That much Kagome noticed.

Beneath their colorful caps, the ladies, for instance, wore braided pigtails from the darkest of ebony to the lightest of browns, blondes, and reds, with or without fringe. Their faces were as pale and tan as their bodies, their cheeks rosy and their coal-colored eyes outlined in charcoal with long lashes. They wore an assortment of outfits, mostly layered with blouses, skirts and dresses. Some even carried handbags and wore accessories.

The guys wore tailored vests and suits in bright colors with matching shoes, their hair flowing just at their shoulders in varying styles of wavy, cropped, and straight. And while they neglected any use of makeup, their natural appearances revealed variations of skin, ranging from bare, speckled and spotted. Aside from that, it seemed like a comfortable and modern environment.

“I didn’t expect this…”

“Neither did I!” Arche said, gasping. “I’ve never seen a town like this before! It’s so colorful!”

“What are they like in your worlds?” Goombario asked.

Kagome mused. “Well, different. The buildings span tall into the sky, and it’s noisy too. Not to mention there’s so much traffic and smoke in the air.”

“Traffic? As in horses and oxen?” Arche asked.

She shook her head. “No. In my world, technology has advanced so much that we no longer rely on animals to pull us around. Think of it as a cart made of strong-metal but with glass windows at every side.”

“Okay… but how does it move without a horse or oxen?”

“Why windows?” Goombario asked.

“We use a battery and gasoline to make it go, but you still have to control it from inside. Hence the reason for the windows. You can cover a lot of distance in one. For example… it took us half a day to reach town, but with a vehicle, you’d get here within a few hours.”

“Whoa! It’s not like that where I’m from. We rely on horses and carts to lug us around. Then again, I just use my broom since it’s faster… Goombario, what kind of transportation do the Toads use?”

“Well, aside from the few traveling pipes in town… it would have to be the train south of here.”

“Train? What’s that?”

Kagome blinked. “Are you serious? I didn’t think it was that advanced… That’s amazing…”

He nodded. “Oh yeah! I almost forgot! You wanted to see _Russ. T_ , right? His house is over there.”

They drew their focus to a hillside left of where they stood, where a yellow brick house with a blue-tiled roof rested. They followed Goombario up the white stairs to meet with the intellectual scholar, but a note, stuck to the door, stopped them. It read, _“Running some errands! Come back tomorrow!”_

“Aw… so much for that,” He said, sighing. “There’s still time before it gets dark, so I can show you around! Come on!”

Goombario led them to a building next door, another yellow brick house, but this time without a blue roof. A white fenced balcony surrounded the upper floor, and a blue banner, with an image of an orange flower with eyes, hung off the side.

_Shroom Grocery._

But a sign saying they were closed deterred them from entering. Regardless, Goombario named off a list of items that were essential in everyday traveling, such as _Fright Jar_ , _Sleepy Sheep_ , _POW Block_ , _Fire Flower_ , _Honey Syrup_ , and various _Mushrooms_.

“Between us, the owner keeps a selection in the back. Most are items that deal a lot of damage and health shrooms,” He said. “But you have to bribe the owner before you can see the goods. Good luck trying though…”

Arche nodded. “I’ll keep that in mind. Bribing him shouldn’t be too hard.”

“I take it you’ve done this before?”

“Yep! A handful of times! Just sell them some rare monster parts and bingo! Money for days!”

“M-monster… parts?”

Kagome mused. “Me and my friends did the same thing… Don’t worry, Goombario. We never attack innocent people… or monsters,” She said, reassuring him.

“Oh, I see!”

“Too bad that big baddie didn’t offer any parts…” Arche said, mumbling. “Then again, he was nothing but mushroom!”

“You mean The Goomba King?” Kagome asked.

“Yeah. And the weirdest part of it all was how we found the bridge! First off, how the heck did those baddies hide a stone bridge in the first place? And second, why did it only appear out of thin air when we pressed a mysterious blue button inside the fortress?”

Arche wasn’t wrong. It was the oddest phenomenon they’d encountered so far in this world. Aside from everything looking like a coloring book. Kagome wasn’t positive if it was magic or some illusion, but whatever the case, she knew there were more mysteries awaiting them. Especially if they couldn’t return to their respective worlds.

“Hey, what’s that building over there?” Arche asked.

“Oh, that’s the Dojo! It’s run by _The Master_ and his two apprentices, _Lee_ and _Chan_. Looks like it’s closed right now… The Master is abroad training and won’t be back for a few months,” Goombario said. “Come this way. I’ll show you the central plaza!”

Φ

Goombario led them into the central plaza, and an assortment of many houses and shops greeted them. From Arche’s perspective, they were no different in terms of color and structure, the majority oval-shaped and cubed, aside from those on the hilltops crafted from literal mushrooms. There were blue, yellow, beige and pink buildings, some with pointed and curved slated roofs, all except a peculiar building whose slated-green roof spun. Arche didn’t question it and moseyed around the street with the others.

According to the little Goomba, this was once a bustling area before the borders attacked years ago. No doubt the _King of Evil’s_ doing, but she enjoyed the view, admiring the pretty posies and tulips on the other side of town.

“South of here is _Toad &Co_. It’s a clothing shop that you might be interested in. They sell all kinds of clothes and cloth and for an affordable price! The owner is sweet too! But I’ve only been there a couple times,” Goombario said, guiding them. “Over there is _Minh T’s_ garden. She takes care of all the flowers in town. And across the street, that building with the mushroom capped roof, that’s the _Toad House_. Now that I think about it, ma and pa should be there!”

As she watched the smaller Goomba excuse himself and shuffle across the street to meet with his parents, Arche glanced around her surroundings. “Cute, isn’t it? I’ve never seen a town quite like this before.”

“Same here. But as much as I’d like to look around more, we should find someone knowledgeable about our situation. And considering it’s getting late, we might have to sleep outdoors…”

“Well, that shouldn’t be a problem, but I’d much rather sleep inside. I wonder how many coins it will cost…” She said, retrieving a small sack from her pocket. While counting out the golden-star coins in her palm, she noticed Kagome’s wide-eyed stare. “What?”

“Hey, where did you get that money from?”

At her curiosity, Arche grinned. “Oh, I took it from that fortress earlier,” She said, but when she saw Kagome’s disappointed stare, she continued. “It’s not like those baddies will need it. Who would have guessed that fortress was loaded with treasure chests? I only took a sample to help us on the road,” She said, shrugging.

The ebony-haired girl pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head. “Geez, why does that remind me of Miroku…”

But before Arche could further ask, Goombario returned, but he seemed downtrodden, his eyes lowered and his dark brows furrowed. What happened? Did the owner turn him away? Were his parents not there? “What’s with that expression?”

“That’s strange… ma and pa weren’t there. In fact, they never reserved a room, and that’s the first thing they always do,” He said, sighing. “Anyway, it looks like business has been poor. The owner seemed desperate for me to stay the night, and considering it’s getting late, we might as well. I promise first thing in the morning I’ll help you speak with someone about your situation.”

“Thanks, Goombario. Maybe we missed your parents along the way? Unless there’s another inn here in town…” Kagome said.

He shook his head. “Nope. This is the only place. Maybe you’re right. There’s a possibility they might have ventured back home to Goomba Village… After all, the bridge was out when we stumbled upon it earlier.”

Arche mused, sifting through the golden coins in the sack. “How much is a room?”

“For a night’s stay, it’s ten coins, but the Toad inside said he’d give a discount of five. I’m assuming that’s for a single bed, though. If you want a double bed, which is most preferred, it’s fifteen coins.”

Good thing she had another bag stashed in her pocket, but her current one held at least a hundred or more coins. “We’ve got enough, but before that, I wanted to ask you something, Goombario. What’s that building with the spinning roof?”

Goombario glanced in her pointed direction and gasped. “Oh! I almost forgot! That’s the Fortune Teller, Merlon’s place! Why didn’t I think of that before? Since Russ. T is out running errands, we can ask him! If anyone knows anything about other worlds, then it’s him! I wonder if he’s home…”

Arche and Kagome followed him to the stairs of the house with painted stars on its exterior. Before Goombario knocked, he paused, glancing over a sheet of parchment attached to the door. It read, _“Merlon is out! Visit tomorrow!”_

“I doubt he’ll read anyone’s fortunes now… Should we head back and—”

_This way… please…_

“Did you hear that?” Arche asked.

“What?” Goombario asked.

Did she imagine it? The young sorcerous was positive she heard a voice call out, and from left to right, she observed her surroundings. Nothing seemed amiss when she regarded the other Toads as they closed their doors for the evening. A few wandered about as the lights flickered off inside the remaining buildings.

_Hurry… The summit…_

Kagome gasped. “I heard it! It sounded like it came from that way!” She said, pointing towards a giant blue door with a golden star.

“That’s odd. I wonder whose voice that belongs to,” Goombario asked. “And you’re right. It sounded like it came from the other side of that gate… Should we check it out?”

Arche nodded. “Let’s go! If I know anything from spirits, never ignore their pleas for help!”

“Spirits? How do you know that, Arche?” Kagome asked, chasing after her with Goombario.

“I’m half-elf,” She said, rolling her eyes. “We are more in-tune with these kinds of things than humans.”

When they approached the door, far bigger than they imagined, they saw two Toads standing watch. Each held a spear in hand and wore a white drape over their clothing as they talked amongst themselves. At their approach, they shifted a curious stare toward them.

“Sorry, but we can’t let you pass. We’re still cleaning up the mess on the other side,” A guard said, turning them away.

The other nodded beside him. “S-something s-spooky is happening on the other side of the gate! I-I’m not sure what it is, but it’s b-best to seek shelter for the night! By tomorrow afternoon, w-we should have all the rubble cleaned!”

“I’m telling you, it’s not a ghost!” His companion said, shaking his head, despite his trembling. “You’re going to frighten them!”

“B-but I heard it! That v-voice!”

Despite their insistence to turn them away, Arche was adamant on passing through. If she had to jump the gate, she’d do it, but she also didn’t want to stir up any trouble. Someone had called out to them, and she wasn’t about to ignore it. “We need to pass through. The summit is on the other side, right?”

The Toads shared a look.

“What did you mean by rubble? Did something happen to the castle?” Goombario asked.

“I guess you haven’t been in town these past few days?” One asked. “A travesty swept the castle out of our reach and stole our fair princess…” He said, shaking his head sighing. “It was beyond our control, and I barely escaped too…”

“I can’t say what might have happened to the other guests that day, but it’s likely Bowser imprisoned them,” He said, unaware of Goombario’s surprise. “If you don’t believe us, have a look. But don’t idle for too long.”

And like that, they opened the gate, revealing the destruction that laid on the other side. As they did, the three stepped through, crossing over large stones of rubble and piles of dirt. Torches lit the grounds, but from where they stood, they saw nothing more than a giant crater ahead.

The Mushroom Palace had vanished, and Goombario stumbled forward, stricken with confusion and fear. What had happened? Why was the palace gone? Where were his parents?

**Φ**

**Author Notice:**

I know this crossover isn’t very popular, but are you enjoying it? Is it going too slow? How do you like my interpretation of the characters? I welcome any kind of constructive criticism as it helps me improve my writing.

Also, I’m thinking of updating _bi weekly_ on _Saturdays_.

I drew some pictures on my **_DeviantArt_** account of my interpretation of what the Toads look like in all the regions in this crossover. I wanted to give them realistic mushroom caps. Please check it out, if you like! My account is under the name, **_Leonio_**. You can find it through my _journoportfolio_ site on my profile page.

Did you know _Toad &Co’s_ an actual business? I couldn’t pass up an opportunity to add it into the story. lol


End file.
